Conventional techniques for joining a conference call require a caller to perform several tasks, including entering conference identification numbers, entering registration codes, and/or identifying themselves via a series of audio prompts. These tasks are tedious, time-consuming, and are subject to errors by the caller. Additionally, there are situations where the caller has many meetings scheduled close together, and it becomes difficult to quickly locate the correct conference information and join in a timely manner. Although automated reminders may be sent to the caller, they do not take into account whether the caller is busy, unavailable, and/or is travelling.